


Wade's Nightmare

by HotPantsLadyD



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel 616, shiklah - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotPantsLadyD/pseuds/HotPantsLadyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fiction i made after seeing Shiklah and Wade In bed she was reading twilight. I can't remember what issue it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wade's Nightmare

Shiklah laid in bed, Reading as she normally did as Wade slept peacefully beside her. He was just in boxer briefs. It was how he always slept. She loved it. Loved seeing him out of his suit. She loved his body. How He's scares were never in the same spot. How they felt on her skin when she brushed against him. Sometimes she would trace them with her finger tips as he slept. Tonight though, she just read.

Wade hadn't been sleeping much lately. Shiklah wasn't fully sure why. She had ideas but they haven't been confirmed. She had asked him why. To Which he would reply "I've been to busy." Or "Don't worry, I get sleep all the time. " sometimes he'd change the topic. Shiklah never pride, she knew Wade would eventually tell her. He always did. 

So to see him finally sleeping, she left him alone. Just laid beside him letting him sleep in peace. Shiklah being a Succubus, didn't need sleep. She like to lay beside her husband. She could of course sleep. Sometimes she did. She'd lay in his arms and drift off. She like that time. At night in the same bed with the man she loved and married. 

She had just put her book down, and was about to turn off the lamp and cuddle next to be love. When Wade started to toss and turn. Shiklah waited Maybe he was just trying to get comfortable again. But he started thrashing in his sleep. Shiklah knew his past was back to haunt him. Without thinking Shiklah pulled Wade into her, his face to her chest she wrapped her arms around him. As she started to sing.  
"Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up? Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck? Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost? I'll show you mine if you show me yours first Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words"   
She sang softly in his ear. Wade still tense and trying to escape her hold. She continued to sing as she held him.   
"We live on front porches and swing life away, We get by just fine here on minimum wage If love is a labor I'll slave till the end, I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand I've been here so long, I think that it's time to move The winter's so cold, summer's over too soon Let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow"  
As she sang she could feel Wade relax in her arms. Then she felt his arms move to wrap around her. They squeezed her tightly. Almost as to say "Don't stop" so she went to the next verse.  
" I've got some friends, some that I hardly know But we've had some times, I wouldn't trade for the world We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go  
We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage If love is a labor I'll slave till the end, I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand until you hold my hand I'll show you mine if you show me yours first Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words  
We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave till the end, I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand  
Swing life away Swing life away Swing life away Swing life away."   
Shiklah finished the song and Wade clung to her tightly. She kissed the top of his head and whispered "You're Okay, my love." Shiklah and Wade laid like that for awhile. She didn't move, she held him in her arms and continued to hum other songs, until she felt Wade's grip loosen around her, his breath steady as he drifted back to sleep. She kissed his head again and whispered "I love you" before she closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall into a slumber.


End file.
